


Party Switches

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Command kink, Creampie, Fingering, Foursome, M/M, Making Out, banghimuplo, bap foursome, bap nsfw, grumpy yongguk is such a creeper, jongup so shy, mild commanding, switching partners, thats what they get for picking on the maknae, watching everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Junhong falls asleep on Jongup's lap. When Yongguk and Himchan arrive back, they decide to wake up the maknae in the most pleasing way possible.





	Party Switches

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This work was previously published on tumblr. (This is a long fic and written fully on mobile, please excuse the possibly countless mistakes.)

Jongup smoothed the hair from his maknae’s face as Junhong dozed on his lap. The room was mostly quiet, the game having been turned down when Jongup noticed the male had fallen asleep in his lap. While he watched cut scenes or loading screens, he would fiddle with the young males hair. There was no telling how long, exactly, they had been like this but Junhong had nuzzled his face into Jongup’s hip and wrapped most of his arm length around the males hips. For being tall, he sure was a cute thing.

The door from the outside opened and Jongup quickly paused the game and shifted, hand on Jongup’s head as he motioned with the hand holding the controller. Yongguk came into view first and whatever he was saying stopped in his mouth as he saw the hand. Jongup was motioning for silence the best he could.

Himchan came into view next, nearly running into Yongguk, a hand on the males back to stop said thing from occurring. Stuttering out a word that Jongup couldn’t hear clearly, Himchan blinked from the eldest male to Jongup who pointed now with the controller down. The two in the doorway could, in no way, see what the male was pointing to but they quieted down. Smiling to each other, the two turned and headed toward the couch.

Himchan rounded it, hand trailing along the back of the furniture as he tilted his head to see. Yongguk simply leaned over the back, arms up and chin on his wrists. Jongup watched the two, fingers kneading into the males scalp as he slept.

“Aww, the poor baby.” Yongguk purred, reaching down and fiddling with some hair as well.

“He’s been asleep for nearly an hour.” Jongup whispered, glancing to the TV to double-check that he had paused the game. Content that he had, he turned back to his hyung that pet the maknae’s hair.

Himchan came even more over, kneeling down in front of that face and smiling. Licking his lips, he reached forward and caressed that face, the arms curling tighter around Jongup’s hips. Junhong murmured, groaning as he was slowly aroused.

“I know how to get him up.” Himchan purred and Jongup fought the urge to shift. He wasn’t sure what the two males had planned but he knew that it wasn’t a plan to shake the youth awake.

“Wha-” Jongup started, voice a whisper, until he saw Himchan just lean forward and place his mouth on the young mans. Eyes wide, Jongup filled with shock-and surprising hints of arousal-could do nothing but watch.

Junhong or acted almost immediately and pressed back. He groaned and shifted, moving so his face was more accessible to the mouth against his own. Himchan chuckled but didn’t move away. Yongguk, watching, still played with the males hair. The light strands glided through fingers as Junhong grew more and more awake. It was actually amazing to watch but Jongup grew more self-conscious as Himchan raised a hand and touched along the lying maknae’s body. Fingers gently glided over the bumps of ribs towards a hip and then slipped under the shirt. Junhong shifted against the hand, pushing up against it as he moaned. He tried to push up against Jongup to deepen the kiss, Jongup grunting at the act.

Yongguk glanced to Jongup from the noise, curiously looking over the man. Jongup looked up to his hyung, not sure what to say but he wanted to leave them to their personal business. Yongguk didn’t look like he was trying to tell the man to leave, or to get up. He simply kept eye contact and then grinned lazily. Picking up one of his own hands, Yongguk motioned with a crooked finger for Jongup to come closer. With a glance down to the lazily kissing males, Jongup leaned back to obey his hyung. There were plenty of things he expected to come of this, but one was not that hand snapping out to grab his jaw.

Stunned into stillness, Jongup’s eyes widened as he watched Yongguk lean closer and look straight down. Junhong had moved off the center of Jongup’s lap, revealing his crotch. While watching the two make out practically in his lap, the male had been physically affected. Realizing that his hyung had noticed this, Jongup blushed and tried pulling his face away but Yongguk, not trying to hurt him, shook his head and tried keeping hold of that jaw.

“It’s okay to like it.” Yongguk murmured, voice a deep rumble. “Why don’t you help us in waking him up?” Jongup swallowed hard at this, knowing exactly what it meant. His eyes immediately shot to the male in his lap that was pushing up even more, the kiss deepening so hard that Junhong had fingers buried in Himchan’s hair. Even if the maknae had never been woken up like this before, he clearly didn’t mind.

Almost nervously, though without hesitation, Jongup opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He just managed to touch the tip of his tongue on Yongguk’s hand when the elder realized what the younger was doing and moved to offer a few fingers. Jongup licked up the space between two digits and then Yongguk was in his space.

The way Yongguk tasted was hard to describe. It didn’t match with his features, which could suggested cigarette smoke or even something mildly musty. The way Jongup could describe it was more like flower water. He was immediately addicted to the taste and wondered if him getting up to deepen the kiss would interrupt the two on his lap too much.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to make the decision as he felt the males on his lap shift. Pulling from the kiss, he looked over. Yongguk followed his lead, finding Himchan staring at the both of them. Junhong pushed up and turned to stare at them, as well, and smirk. There was sleepiness still on the youths face that made him look far more adorable than any human had a right to be. Jongup found it hard to believe that Himchan’s tongue had been down the male’s throat just a moment before. Not to mention, that he was somewhat wanting to do the same.

Himchan leaned forward and kissed Junhong’s cheek, eyes glancing to Jongup’s crotch. It made the male practically pout, thrusting a hand forward to cover up the hard bump of his cock. Pricks. Himchan snorted at the act, as it had only drawn everyone’s attention to the problem Jongup was apparently having.

“Ahh, hyung.” Junhong offered, smiling as he wiggled, still half lying down. His shirt was still up, Himchan feeling lazily over ribs it seemed. “Me, too.” Now Jongup was blushing. “Here.”

Jongup made a soft sound, not exactly a squeak, as Junhong bowed down and the warmth of his mouth and breath spread over his hyung’s crotch. Eyes wide, afraid to move, Jongup felt the graze of lips and gentle teeth. He gasped in pleasure and couldn’t stop a thrust up against that mouth. Himchan chuckled, watching as he dragged fingers a little more roughly down Junhong’s ribs. Yongguk massaged the back of his neck, fingers strong and loving. Needy eyes rolled to look at Yongguk, unsure what to do. Jongup hadn’t expected to have anyone’s mouth on his dick today, let alone his maknae.

“We’re all brothers here, Jongup, if you are uncomfortable we can stop.” Himchan assure him, smiling warmly. Jongup looked to the male, feeling Yongguk’s fingers and Junhong’s mouth. Someone’s hand, Junhong’s, slithered up a thigh and gripped the plump muscle.

“N-no, I’m okay,” Jongup managed, swallowing hard. He pushed a hand forward and into the maknae’s hair, encouraging. The hand moved forward and hooked in the edge of his sweatpants, tugging down. The violent curve of one hip appeared and he grunted, dropping a hand down to stop it. “Why am I the only one being declothed?” The words came out as nothing but a pout and everyone chuckled in their own way.

“Because I like watching, first.” Yongguk murmured, still bowed to rest his arm and chin on the back of the couch. He still felt over Jongup’s neck and hairline, the fingers working lazily.

“If it makes you feel better…” Himchan started, Junhong grunting as he stood up. Himchan watched, his own body leaning back as he reached for his own shirt, and Junhong fluffed up his own hair.

The maknae ended up being watched by all three males as he grabbed his shirt and tugged it off. His hair, left to grow nice and dark lately, fluffed up nice and soft. Unaware that all eyes were on him, Junhong took the liberty to wiggle completely out of his pants, as well. Naked, he tossed his clothes over and then paused, eyes sliding over as he stared at Himchan and then looked over at Jongup, then Yongguk. All three were still fully dressed where he had completely stripped. Swallowing, he proudly pushed his nose a bit in the air.

“What?”

“Gorgeous,” Yongguk purred in his dark voice as an explanation.

“Nothing.”

“Sexy.”

The three males spoke at the same time, Jongup blushing like he’d been caught snooping in a bathroom. Junhong snorted out a laugh and reached over, snatching the edges of Jongup’s shirt with a mischievous grin.

“Nothing, huh?” Jongup’s first instinct was to smack at the hands but he stopped himself, remembering that he had agreed to this by simply not getting up and leaving. Jongup, had he noticed the tense muscles, didn’t stop or say anything. Yongguk took the opportunity to take off his own shirt and fling it at Himchan who made a face and peeled his own off. As Jongup’s was removed by the maknae, Himchan went to toss his shirt to Yongguk as payback but it caught on Junhong’s head as the male sat back up. Jongup couldn’t help but chuckled, joined by a deep rumble from Yongguk, at the sight.

“Oops,” Himchan reached forward and peeled his shirt off of Junhong who snatched it away and thrust it at Yongguk.

The four males chuckled, giving off soft murmurs to each other as the rest of the clothes were stripped, some tossed around, before all that remained on them were Yongguk’s boxers and Jongup’s socks. The socks only lasted as long as it took for Himchan to motion for Yongguk to come around the couch, the deep-voiced male sitting down beside Junhong.

With the socks gone, Junhong eyed Himchan as the male tugged on Yongguk’s boxers but only managed to get captured and yanked forward. Himchan awkwardly stumbled into Yongguk’s lap as the elder male kept grip on both wrists. Grinning widely at the younger, Yongguk helped keep him upright as legs spread and the naked hips of Himchan’s landed on Yongguk’s boxers. Junhong hummed at the sight and turned his dark eyes to Jongup who made immediate eye contact.

“Want me in your lap?” Junhong purred, not even waiting for a response. Naked, he rose up onto his knees. He swung a leg over, Jongup thrusting his arms out of the way. His hands ghosts up and over thighs, gripping hips as Junhong settled onto his lap. The two males came close, their faces breaths away as Junhong draped his arms over Jongup’s shoulders and grinned in his face. They sat like that for a moment before a hand reached out and grabbed Junhong’s thigh.

“Come over here,” Himchan encouraged, Yongguk’s hand on that creamy thigh. Jongup gripped the maknae’s body tighter and moved them, Junhong inhaling hard with surprise as he clung to the elder. They settled close, barely having lifted off the couch much, Junhong’s thigh flush with Himchan’s.

Without a word, Himchan leaned over and grabbed Junhong’s jaw. As earlier, the two got back into kissing. This time, the maknae clung with thighs and one had to Jongup and Himchan, on Yongguk’s lap, did the same. Jongup watched, a little flushed in the face, before Yongguk reached over himself and tugged the tiny hairs at Jongup’s neck nape. Dark eyes glided from the two making out to his hyung and found the gummy smile in its full glory on him.

Unable to help stare at that face, naked and with a naked male on his lap, Jongup squirmed a little. The act making Junhong moan and rock his hips against Jongup. The kissing had started making the maknae hard so Jongup flushed up nice and hard, feeling it against his abdomen. Licking his lips, he felt another pair of eyes on him. Glancing over, he found Himchan, mouth locked with the maknae, eyeing him a little.

“Go,” Yongguk rumbled, applying pressure. Jongup tried to look at the elder to find out what he was talking about but the pressure at his neck made his attention at where he was being pushed. Yongguk gently forced Jongup forward until he met up with the maknae and Himchan. Jongup could make no noise as he shyly opened his mouth and Junhong practically jumped on his face.

Himchan hummed a little, interested in the enthusiasm that the maknae kissed Jongup. Himchan burrowed in, the mouths taking turns with each other. Yongguk, more than okay with watching, continued to keep a hand to Jongup’s neck. He used the other hand to drop down and grab Himchan’s hip, grinding up against the males naked backside. Gentle moans came from the three, Junhong bracing as he rocked lewdly against the male under him.

“Fuck,” Junhong swore, pulling away with heavy pants. Himchan looked like he’d witnessed a scandal but, before he could chew out the youth, Junhong flicked his tongue along Jongup’s lips and startled everyone at how suddenly needy he became. “I want you in me, hyung.” The words had everyone throb themselves, Yongguk thick under Himchan’s backside. “Please? I can feel how hard you are…” The hips rolled and Jongup moaned lightly.

“”There’s lotion,” Yongguk offered, turning his attention to the side table. Himchan leaned drastically over and tugged open the small drawer, pulling out the used bottle. It was not unscented-cucumber melon-but it would do just fine. Leveling himself back on Yongguk’s lap, Himchan found everyone watching him. Smiling, not exactly shy, he popped open the lotion. Junhong shifted, clearly making a small move to get the bottle but he stopped when Himchan spread lotion over two fingers and then looked at the maknae.

Licking his lips, Junhong wordlessly moved himself up and got on his knees, legs spread wide and hands braced, as he gave his ass to his hyung. Himchan was held in place by strong hands on his hips as he leaned over. The fingers touched along Junhong’s back side, slipping between cheeks and gliding the lotion across the entrance. Fingers dug into Jongup’s shoulder as Junhong moaned lightly. Jongup watched lovingly as Junhong stared down, face shifting as the fingers wet the outside before one pressed in. The moans hiked up in pitch, his body pushing back against the finger.

“Jesus,” Yongguk cursed lightly, the rumble of it drawing some attention but only glances. The view he was getting wasn’t the best but it was driving him insane at any rate. He was rock hard in his boxers, fingers kneading hips. He wanted Himchan to be prepared next, but he would be patient for his maknae.

A second finger pressed in and Junhong waited until he could rock back on that hand. The knuckles bury in on a nice glide from the lotion. Yongguk watched as the maknae started to outright fuck himself on those fingers and it was so hot that the elder reached back with both hands and gripped Himchan’s backside, spreading the cheeks. It was enough to gain the man’s attention as he slipped his fingers out of the young man. The rocking stopped and Jongup made a noise close to a whimper. Looking over, Yongguk watched as Jongup reached between both their bodies and stroked a finger up and down both hard, aching cocks.

Junhong didn’t lower himself down until Jongup pushed his girth under the man and positioned just so. Himchan watched Yongguk go for the lotion but snatched it, winking to the elder male who gave a partially serious glare. The lotion was opened and Himchan put more on his hand, reaching over and gripping Jongup. Surprised, the young man gasped and snapped his eyes to his hyung. Himchan kissed Junhong’s shoulder, gently stroking his lotion-covered hand up and down the needy length. A thumb glided over the uncut top and hips bucked lightly into the touch. Himchan helped guide the male and then held him still as Jongup flexed and pushed up. THe head of his cock popped into the maknae and left both men moaning and tingling with pleasure.

With that done, Himchan turned his entire attention to his hyung, their leader. He smiled warmly and leaned over, feeling the hands gripping and pulling at his hips and ass. He knew what Yongguk wanted and would willingly give it to him. The bottle of lotion was snagged roughly from his hand, pulling a tiny chuckle from Himchan. As Yongguk opened the bottle, Himchan leaned in and ran their noses along each other. Their foreheads touched, the sound of bodies smacking together starting to fill the air.

“Don’t prep me.” Himchan murmured, feeling the hands getting ready to do just that. They paused, hearing the words, and then Yongguk shifted gears. His hands worked to simply to spread lotion over his cock and then move between cheeks. Himchan worked to relax himself the best he could, thighs tense as he held himself up before Yongguk nudged himself into that body.

Yongguk was barely aware of the movement beside them, the feeling of entering Himchan far more important, but he did notice the shift in placement. Having spun around, Junhong was lowering himself back down into Jongup’s lap but backwards, back to chest. Himchan seemed unaware, eyes closed to the feeling of the thick cock splitting him open.

Turning full attention to Himchan, the leader buried himself to the hilt. It was tight, warm, and gorgeously slippery. He kept his tight grip on hips and started to thrust. The pace started slow but eventually, the violent way that Himchan bounced on his lap filled the room with slapping noises. Moans littered the space between slapping. Yongguk watched as the twisted face was turned by Junhong who was also getting roughly thrust into, and dragged to kissing him once more. The thrusing slowed to allow the two to kiss and Yongguk looked to Jongup.

Surprisingly, Jongup reached over this time and dragged his thumb along Yongguk’s lower lip. The two stared at each other a moment before leaning in and tasting. Their mouths had never touched so it was slow, curious, until Yongguk dove into it. Jongup stuttered in thrusting as he matched the movements to the glide of Yongguk’s tongue in his mouth. Making up for the lack of thrusts, Junhong braced himself and rolled his hips, grinding the elder males cock into himself over and over again. He must have found a perfect angle because his moans picked up, hips joining in intensity.

The two pairs enjoyed the positions for a few more minutes before Yongguk slowed Himchan down and murmured into his ear, the deep rumble of his voice the only thing the two beside them heard. Himchan’s eyes rolled to Jongup, making the male flush up hotter than the sex currently had his cheeks. Almost nervously, he ran his hands up Junhong’s hips and down to his sides, pausing the frantic motions of the maknae who whipped his head over to stare at the two hyung’s beside him.

“Up,” Himchan ordered, lifting himself off of Yongguk with a little nudge and hand at his tailbone for support. Yongguk still had his boxers on, thick girth glistening and poking upwards in interest through the boxer hole.

Junhong did as was told, pushing himself up with help from Jongup. A finger under Junhong’s chin had the two kissing again as he backed the maknae up a few steps and then pulled away. Jongup shifted, pushing a hand to cover up his crotch despite everything that had happened up until now. Himchan would be having none of it, however, and reached to grab both hands.

Jongup was dragged up to his feet and the wolfish grin of Himchan’s came across his face. Tilting his head back a little, he let the hands go to feel up the smooth, defined features of Jongup’s chest. Eyes dropped down and he let them drink up the brilliant view of the naked, turned on male. Himchan leaned forward, knowing Jongup wouldn’t lean away, and touched their noses. One of his favorite signs of affection. Their lips grazed, Jongup opening his mouth in anticipation but Himchan refused to make full contact, simply teasing.

“Turn around.” Himchan whispered, lips tickling along Jongup’s. The order was soft but firm and it made Jongup physically quiver. It was obvious why he would be turning around and he was fully capable of saying no. He could shake his head and Himchan would drop it just like that. Shifting on his feet, Jongup glanced to Junhong who stood, rock hard, watching. Violently slanted eyes rolled to Yongguk who made a small turning motion with his finger, smile comforting.

Trusting, knowing what to expect, Jongup bent to grab the bottle of lotion. He handed it to Himchan who took it with a smile. Turning over, Jongup spread his legs a little and leaned over, bracing his hands on the back of the couch. His eyes looked down, mind imagining the spot he’d been sitting in moments before, Junhong naked and moaning in his lap. The length of him twitched at the memory, his face blushing. Everyone was watching him, he could feel it, but he couldn’t tell if he wanted them to turn away or not.

Himchan touched a hand down Jongup’s spine, the cap of the lotion popping open. Thankfully, when the fingers touched his entrance, they weren’t exactly cold. His fingers curled and he breathed nice and low. He could hear Junhong go and do something but he didn’t turn to look. One finger pushed in and Himchan made a soft moaning noise, one Jongup could only assume was because of how tight it had to be. Jongup had not exactly done anything but quiet experimentation with himself. It didn’t sting, but he knew that it would when more was entered.

The finger gently pushed in and out, gaining depth, until it bottomed out inside of him. Jongup had closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel the pleasure. Moaning lightly, he pushed back against the hand. Himchan hummed lightly, touching a hand to a hip and then pulling back enough to be able to push in a second. Jongup winced but he pushed back, letting the male know he was okay. The fingers glided in and he moaned, stretching him a bit wider. There was no tinge of pain, but Himchan was bigger than two fingers.

Opening his eyes, hearing something curious, he looked over. Yongguk had finally given in and was chucking off his boxers. They were tossed off to the side after he’d wiped his girth off with them. Lotion was applied back on that twitching cock and Jongup couldn’t exactly hide his mild shock when he saw long, strong legs wrap around Yongguk. Junhong settled himself in that lap and wrapped his arms around that head. The maknae was clearly not shy about this, and it was kinda hot.

The two on the couch didn’t waste time after that, Junhong moaning hard as Yongguk thrust into him in one go. The movements were not slow, there was no leading up to it. Rough smacking sounds drew Jongup’s attention so hard that he didn’t notice the shift in those fingers until they spread. Groaning, startled, he flexed hard around them as they tried to split him wider.

“‘Ey, relax…” Himchan encouraged, hand soothing down a hip. There was no way Himchan didn’t know that Jongup hadn’t done this before. Silently, the fingers flexed outward a few more times to relax the tight ring of muscles before the digits were gone. Jongup knew what came next but he still had to fight the tenseness.

Yongguk, wrapped up quite literally in Junhong, didn’t see Himchan push his cock into Jongup, or see how the males body bowed with pleasure and pain. All he could focus on was the warmth surrounding his thick girth, bouncing up and down, and the mouth on his. Junhong enthusiastically worked his hips magically inside of Yongguk’s hands, fingers loose so they didn’t hinder the movements. The leader swallowed every moan, unbelieving the energy, though not entirely surprised. Junhong had energy enough for the world, it was only appropriate that he’d be a bit wild in bed.

As Junhong slowed himself, leaning back to break the kiss and grinding hips with his hyung, Yongguk glanced over to the two beside him. Himchan was slowly gliding in and out of Jongup, the male pressing his forehead to the couch. The way Jongup’s body was hinted at lingering pain but there was pleasure, his cock hard and needy still. Yongguk gripped Junhong’s hips tight, forcing the male to stop, but continued the movements on his terms. Junhong stuttered out a moan as the flesh inside of him grinded harder than before. Watching the way Himchan thrust into Jongup, the motions gaining speed, turned the leader on so much that he had to stop the maknae completely or he’d cum too fast.

Grunting, he looked to the maknae and shook his head at the mild pout. The young male, understanding somehow, placed his hands on his leaders bare chest and looked over. The two watched HImchan pick up speed slowly until he was jerking Jongup roughly with each thrust. Forced moans pushed from the male, legs twitching a bit wider as the pain was completely removed to leave nothing but pleasure. Fingers clung to the couch desperately, body starting to shove backwards.

“Mmm…” Junhong hummed, tilted his head to watch the length of cock bounce with each thrust, Yongguk drawn to watching the maknae curiously.

“Go, get under him.” Yongguk rumbled out the words, voice trying to be soft. Junhong, willing to listen, clenched himself around his leader to gain a warning, playful snarl. Grinning like the snot he was, Junhong wiggled his hips and then pushed off slowly. Yongguk gave an appreciative smack to the maknae’s backside right before gaining Himchan’s attention. “Slow down.”

Himchan nodded, not entirely sure why, but he slowed down. HIs eyes dragged to Junhong as the naked, long-limbed male tapped on Jongup’s shoulder. Looking over, Jongup moved upwards as the maknae wiggled his long, tall self underneath his hyung. They looked at each others face, Jongup leaning down to kiss the maknae as Himchan casually rolled in and out of him.

“I’m gonna roll over.” Junhong murmured between kisses, the elder nodding. The maknae did so, moving himself onto his knees and bracing against the back of the couch. Jongup’s arms were off to the sides further, gripping hard, as the young male situated himself. Himchan paused his movements to allow the two to get situated. Yongguk chuckled at the sight, one finger gliding up and down the sensitive underside of his cock.

Junhong lowered his hips, knees wide, as he grabbed one of Jongup’s arms and dragged it down his own side. Jongup carefully touched over Junhong’s side, feeling every part that he wanted to touch, and then dragged down a hip. The moment he realized what the maknae wanted, his body tensed and Himchan moaned, his cock clenched tightly on. Blushing a little, an act perhaps thought impossible, Jongup gripped his slender, long cock and led the tip back to that backside. To be honest with himself, he had liked topping the youthful male.

It took little encouragement for his girth to catch on Junhong’s rim and then press in. Jongup felt the warmth and groaned at it, leaning over the maknae’s back. There were no words to describe what if felt like to be in the middle of two bodies, so full on one end and so warm on the other. Licking his lips, he thrust fully into the maknae and then rolled backwards, Himchan’s hands guiding him back all the way.

“That’s so hot…” Yongguk rumbled, scooting over close so he could touch. He trailed his fingers over ribs and shoulders, arms, and followed a lot of those touches with his mouth. Jongup, being in the middle, was nearly forced to be the one to take the lead. He thrust back and forth, fucking himself on his hyung while he listened to the way Junhong moaned. It was hard to remember where his hands were, warm and naked flesh all over the place. Like this, he simply would not last.

The end of him came hard, fast, and utterly surprising. One moment he felt curious beginnings of his orgasm but then Himchan’s cock nudged at the bundle of nerves that was his prostate and he cried out once, twice, and then slammed forward into Junhong. The maknae, surprised, yelped but the sound dragged harshly into a moan as he felt the pulsing cock empty rope after rope of cum into him. Himchan, feeling the pulsing muscles around his girth, groaned at the pleasure.

As Jongup came down, the orgasm having hit him much like a train, he rocked into Junhong and peppered lazy kisses across shoulders. He nuzzled into that back, treasuring the way Junhong felt wrapped around his flesh. The maknae was so warm.

Junhong stayed still, humming in pleasure at how that had felt, and reached down to fondle himself. His fingers wrapped around himself and he stroked a few times, allowing the pleasure to remain and tickle along his nerves. He had been a little close, admittedly. Himchan stayed still through the orgasm, hands petting hips, and then he watched Yongguk for a while. The leader was oddly enjoying watching almost more than he had when participating. Not surprising for that, either. THey made eye contact and Yongguk grinned his brilliant smile and HImchan twitched, loving it. Jongup moaned lightly at the feeling and Himchan placed himself.

Easily, Himchan picked up thrusting the younger male again. This time, however, he went a little harder so as to force Jongup’s body to keep thrusting into the maknae. Fingers turned a little claw-like as over sensitive nerves were pound into, leaving tiny crescents in Junhong. The youngest male moaned, face shoved into the back of the couch. Yongguk grinned even more, reaching down and replacing those fingers onto the maknae’s long, slender cock. The way he pumped the maknae was hard and fast, faster than the hard thrusts into that body.

Jongup, knowing he had been spent, closed his eyes nice and tight as his body stayed mostly hard. He didn’t want to leave the comfort of that warmth just yet and the girth in his ass helped. HImchan slammed into those nerves over and over. The moment he started to think about perhaps cuming a second time, he noticed Junhong’s moans had changed. The pitch was higher, faster, and the muscles around his cock were twitching dangerously. The furious way Yongguk was jerking him off was getting to the youth.

“Cum for me,” Yongguk purred, nipping Junhong’s ear lobe. Jongup wasn’t sure how to feel about seeing that but he didn’t have much time to think about it before the maknae fell apart. With a low moan, the sound filling the room as it lasted long seconds, Junhong shoved his face into the back of the couch. He gripped hard and then his body released. The powerful muscles forced Jongup out of his body on one of Himchan’s backstrokes and Jongup winced, the feeling strong and sudden. It didn’t matter to the maknae’s orgasm, however, as he came all over the couch seat and Yongguk’s fingers. The body twitched, thrusting lightly into that closed fist. Yongguk hummed happily and only pulled away when the last of the pulses was over.

Worn from the orgasm, the maknae murmured nonesense as he curled himself sideways onto the couch and smiled up lazily at Jongup. Himchan, who had stopped completely in his movements, leaned down to put his mouth to an ear. Jongup looked back at the male a bit, breathing still hard.

“Want me to stay in? I can stay or go to Yongguk.” The tip of his nose touched the shell of Jongup’s ear, a nice and affectionate motion.

“Mmm, go. I’m sensitive.” The words were whispered, shy and soft. Himchan nodded and leaned back. He kissed a shoulder, pleased he could give so much pleasure to the young male, and then slipped out. Jongup made a face, Junhong chuckling about it, and watched Jongup stiffly sit down beside the maknae. JOngup would be sore tomorrow, but it was worth it.

Himchan didn’t even have to asked. Yongguk had already wiggled a few inches to the side and kept his lap open. Himchan came over and crawled onto that open space, strong hands wrapping around his thighs and then up to hips. It was a glorious feeling, really. The stretch of that thickness pressing into him again had Himchan settle into that lap faster than before, and then simply ride the leader. Yongguk groaned, feeling the way Himchan needed this, and allowed himself to be ridden.

Without either older men noticing, Junhong uncurled himself from the couch and moved to the other side of the two. Jongup moved himself closer, having agreed with the maknae to join in the only way their tired bodies would allow. To the shock of Himchan and Yongguk, Junhong leaned close and kissed a cheek. It gained attention, the young male diving in to grab Himchan’s mouth for his own. The thrusting slowed but did not stop, Jongup taking the lead and going for Yongguk.

Yongguk allowed the kissing, though he was only mildly shocked by the time Jongup came close. It didn’t take much to realize what the two were doing. Mouths connected, Himchan and Yongguk rode each other in desire to get off. Having learned from their leader, Junhong reached forward and played unfair, gripping Himchan’s cock and stroking. The kiss was broken by a moan, Yongguk reaching up and grabbing that jaw, snapping Himchan’s head to the side and making him and Junhong kiss. Partners changed, Yongguk turning to the maknae, Himchan was even closer.

He was so close that he didn’t question the stroking hand on his cock or the new tongue in his mouth. He simply needed to cum. Whimpering a little as he got close, he slammed his hips downward a handful of times before he shattered. Jongup reached up, wrapping an arm around his hyung’s back as he fell to pieces and moaned into that mouth. Ropes of creamy cum pulsed hard from him, coloring Yongguk’s chest and lap, staining over Junhong’s knuckles.

Knowing he was last, Yongguk finally allowed himself to feel the depth of pleasure. With his mouth on Junhong’s, and Jongup’s appearing at a shoulder, the elder gripped Himchan’s hips tight. Even while Himchan was feeling the last of his orgasmic waves, YOngguk slammed into him over and over. HE couldn’t keep kissing Junhong, the attention to strong on his thrusting, but Junhong didn’t mind. Their mouths tickled against each others with each thrust and then the leader tipped over the edge.

He moaned hot and hard, Junhong thrusting his tongue into that mouth as hands touched over Yongguk, caressing him through the pleasure. With each hard pulse of his cock, Yongguk filled Himchan’s backside. His arms were tense, keeping those hips nice and flush against his own. As he tapered off the end of his pleasure, he relaxed so hard that the couch groaned.

All four men relaxed, Himchan on the male still buried inside of him, and the two younger males to their sides. The warmth of their flesh, sweat covering each of them in a nice sheen, turned a little chilly as they cooled down. Junhong wiggled one of his legs, growing restless as he was the fastest to recover.

“We should clean up.” He offered, pushing to sit upright. Yongguk grunted, eyes closed and brows furrowed.

“You give me a damn minute,” he grouched, gaining a chuckle. Junhong laughed lightly, pushing up to stand and at least clean himself off. Himchan, smiling, stayed put even as Jongup groaned with the effort of following the young maknae.


End file.
